


It was a living...  [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX, Canon Temporary Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Between a kiss on the cheek and a 2am phone call, Julia had a lot to wait and a lot to think about. She wasn't good at either.[A recording of one of my own fics]





	It was a living...  [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It was a living...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371408) by [KD writes (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3207702.html)

Cover by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic19/%5bRAJQ%5d%20it%20was%20a%20living.mp3) | **Size:** 4.55 MB | **Duration:** 4:56min

  
---|---


End file.
